


Recovery

by Kalloway



Series: Lives!verse [12]
Category: Gundam SEED
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 17:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21450070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: "Cope how you need to."
Series: Lives!verse [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538776
Kudos: 1
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Recovery

**Author's Note:**

> For No True Pair, 2012~2013 "Only Asagi can break the curse afflicting Juri"

Sighing, Juri finished off the last of the dishes lingering in Asagi's sink. Asagi's get-togethers were growing to be legendary, but the resulting mess tended to be just as epic. Even though there had been a minimum of vomiting, lampshades on heads, and bedsheets as togas; there was still quite a bit of vacuuming to do, and dishes to wash and trash to wrangle.

"I don't even know how you're that awake," Asagi mumbled from the kitchen table. Juri had slept over on the sofa, though she would have taken the floor if she'd known Nicol was going to be staying as well. But he, Miguel and Mayura had settled together on a pile of blankets. Orga had taken a recliner. Tolle had settled protectively against the sofa, and at some point he'd gathered a blanket. Rusty had been dragged to Asagi's bed, of course.

"I... don't know how you're so carefree," Juri admitted.

"M'not," Asagi replied quickly, before nursing her coffee for a moment. "I think I'm just coming to terms differently. Cope how you need to. It's not like any of us are going to hold it against you."

Juri stared at the mug she'd been drying.

Slowly, she nodded. "Thanks, Asagi."


End file.
